


Meeting with Donald Trump

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [21]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Budget, Budgeting, CEO, Celebrities, Community: comment_fic, Dollars, Economics, Gen, Money, New York, New York City, One Word Prompt Meme, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, Unconventional Style, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Kaiba goes to New York City to discuss business with Donald Trump, and meets his daughters. He is also intrigued by Donald's daughter Tiffany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting with Donald Trump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up. I always wonder what would happen if Seto Kaiba met Donald Trump. After all, they're both businessmen, although one is fictional and the other is real. Still, I can dream, can't I?  
> Anyway, I'm trying to write this through Kaiba's eyes, as he's very complex, and writing what he would say is pretty tough. But I do my best when it comes to him.  
> And this is dedicated to all the girls out there who like Kaiba. Enjoy, and please leave a review! (Plus, send the flames to my email, please.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Wolves by Garth Brooks and Sexy Boy by Shawn Michaels belong to their respective owners. I own the oneshots and the stories I cook up from time to time.

Meeting with Donald Trump

_Lord please shine a light of hope_  
_On those of us who fall behind_  
_And when we stumble in the snow_  
_Could you help us up while there's still time_

_Well I don't mean to be complainin', Lord_  
_You've always seen me through_  
_And I know you got your reasons_  
_For each and every thing you do_

_But tonight outside my window_  
_There's a lonesome mournful sound_  
_And I just can't keep from thinkin'_  
_‛Bout the ones the wolves pull down_

_Oh Lord keep me from bein'_  
_The one the wolves pull down_  
~Garth Brooks, **Wolves**

**Kaiba's POV**

I smiled coolly at Donald Trump, the 64-year-old businessman who had invited me to the Plaza Hotel in New York, so we would discuss something very serious that had nothing to do with business ventures. I had been to New York before with Mokuba. It was in 2001, a few weeks after the September 11, 2001 attacks. I was devastated beyond belief that the terrorists would try to crush the American spirit. How could they get up the nerve to try something like _that_? I then made a promise to myself that the terrorists would never try to take over our land, or attack a united group of nations.

Well, in the days that followed, I was also impressed with the Americans going about the rebuilding process, as well as recovering too. It was now 2010, and I felt that things sure had changed – and in only 9 years, too. And, boy, was I right.

"So, Mr. Trump," I began as we sat across from each other in Trump Tower, feeling a little unsure about how to address him.

"Please, just call me Donald," he smiled.

Feeling much better, I then asked,  
"What is it you want to talk to me about, Donald?"

Donald then looked all businesslike. "Well, for starters, there's this economic crisis going on. I believe you've heard about that."

I nodded; I _had_ heard all about it. Three years ago in 2007, there had been news reports of stocks falling in the stock market. Some people believed it was like the Great Depression all over again, what with the recession – that was their name for it – happening. Only this time, they called it "The Great Recession".

And it _was_ kind of like the Great Depression of the 1930s. Only this was different. And things do change. I should know. I've read about the Great Depression in this big book I found one day. It's called "Chronicle of the 20th Century", and it was a great read.

However, I believed that if the Americans could rebuild and recover their spirits in the days following 9/11, they could surely handle a crisis like this. And I still do.

"Of course, Donald. Don't worry, I have more than enough money to support me and Mokuba, my little brother. So, we're fine."

"That's good, Kaiba," said Donald. "After all, you're a businessman, like myself. So, I know how you feel. Of course, I've been trying to store up enough money to support my family as well."

We grinned at each other, and then began chatting about business to take our minds off the economic crisis. I was starting to like Donald more and more. After all, he was right about one thing – we were both businessmen, and we both were storing up money to support our families. I guess I have a lot more in common with Donald than I think.

My musings were interrupted when I looked up upon hearing a female voice shriek,  
"Dad!"

Then a young woman, with blonde hair and brown eyes and wearing a blue dress with small sequins all over it walked angrily into the room. She looked to be about 28 – which she was.

She was glaring at Donald.

"Tell Tiffany to stop going into my bedroom, searching through my stuff and reading my diary. I don't want her to spy on me!" she snapped.

Donald raised his eyebrows, while I blinked, studying her. As far as I could tell, this girl was something. She was fiery, she was witty, and she had something special about her. I just had to find out what.

And this "Tiffany". I frowned as though deep in thought, which I was. I wondered, was Tiffany supposed to be her younger half-sister?

 _Oh, wait,_ I thought. _She is. Silly me._

Donald then said,  
"Ivanka, can we talk about this later?"

"Oh! You never listen to me!" Ivanka hissed. "Geez!"

And with that Ivanka flounced out of the room, leaving a trail of something sweet – expensive perfume? I wasn't sure – in her wake, almost knocking me over.

"Ivanka, my middle daughter," Donald explained, turning to me.

Then another girl appeared as though she had floated into the room. She had blue eyes, set in a very pretty face, and hair that was the color of sunflowers. She was wearing a pink dress that sparkled with glitter, which instantly put me in the mind of a fairy – a garden fairy, of course.

_**This was Tiffany Trump!** _

"Tiffany?" I asked. "Tiffany Trump?"

She looked at me, surprised. Apparently she didn't know I was there.

"Um, sir," she asked, "who are you?"

I rose from my seat in a casual, lithe motion, reached for her hand, brought it to my lips and placed a kiss on the back. "I am Seto Kaiba," I replied. "Your father has talked about me quite often."

"Really?" asked Tiffany. "I didn't know that."

I could tell by the color rising in her cheeks that she was pleased with how I was treating her. After all, it was my little brother Mokuba who, well, kind of pulled me out of my shell and got me into being nice to women and treating them as a gentleman would. At first I thought he was nuts, and laughed, hoping that he would say he was kidding. But when he gave me that mad look I had seen once before, with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, I stopped laughing. I knew he was serious.

Tiffany then turned to her father. "Dad," she said, "tell Ivanka to stop teasing me. I don't want her embarrassing me."

She then turned to me. "Especially not in front of Kaiba."

"Oh, really now," I purred, feeling all animalistic, passionate, sneaky...

Almost like a dragon. Maybe I was one – a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_Oh, oh Shawn_

_I think I'm cute_  
_I know I'm sexy_  
_I've got the looks_  
_That drive the girls wild_  
_I've got the moves that really move ‛em_  
_I send chills_  
_Up and down their spines_

_I'm just a sexy boy_  
_(Sexy boy)_  
_I'm not your boy toy_  
_(Boy toy)_  
_I'm just a sexy boy_  
_(Sexy boy)_  
_I'm not your boy toy_  
_(Boy toy)_

_I make ‛em hot_  
_I make ‛em shiver_  
_Their knees get weak_  
_Whenever I'm around_  
_They see me walk_  
_They hear me talk_  
_I make ‛em feel_  
_Like they're on cloud nine_

_I'm just a sexy boy_  
_(Sexy boy)_  
_I'm not your boy toy_  
_(Boy toy)_  
_I'm just a sexy boy_  
_(Sexy boy)_  
_I'm not your boy toy_  
_(Boy toy)_

_Eat your heart out, girls_  
_Hands off the merchandise_

"Um, Kaiba," Donald spoke up, "could you talk to Tiffany for me? I think she needs someone like you to talk to."

I nodded. "Of course, Donald."

He then left, and I turned to Tiffany just as I smirked, and her eyes caught mine. Then, smiling shyly, she headed over to the balcony and placed her arms on the railing, looking up at the stars that had come out, twinkling like diamonds.

"Tiffany," I said, the smirk on my face now transfigured into a concerned look as I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

Still she remained silent. I then tried a different tactic.

"Something's troubling you, Tiffany," I observed. "What is it?"

She sighed, then took a deep breath.

"Mr. Kaiba," she began.

"Please," I purred, rubbing her shoulders, "call me Seto."

She turned to look at me. I could see fire in those cobalt orbs of hers, and mentally congratulated myself for creating that fire in the first place.

"OK, Seto," she then said, eager to pick up where she had left off, "I am worried."

I blinked as I ran one of my hands from her shoulder and down to the small of her back.

"Worried about what, Tiffany?" I asked as I guided her back to the couch in front of the fire. "What – or who – is it that you feel so worried about?"

She remained silent.

I then took one of her hands in mine and whispered,  
"You can tell me, Tiffany. I'm very good at keeping secrets."

She looked at me, a bit puzzled. "Really, Seto?" she asked.

I nodded. "Of course." I then looked down at our enjoined hands and smiled. "After all, you really are quite something. A fiery beauty, no doubt." As I said the word ‛fiery', I looked at the fire in the fireplace. "And that half-sister of yours, Ivanka – she really intrigues me just as much as you do."

"Really?" she asked. "Wow."

I nodded. "You see, women like you intrigue me. A fiery spirit, pride in what you do, and being efficient – that's what intrigues me as well. Plus you're really quite – well, beautiful."

Tiffany bit her lower lip, and finally said,  
"Well, Seto, the reason why I'm worried is because of the recession. All too often, I look at my father and how he does business, and then at his and my bank account – and feel worried. From one day to the next, I keep hoping we have enough money to tide us over for the next week, month, year, or even the next two to three years."

She then let out a sigh of relief. "Boy, does that feel good to get out in the open."

There was a silence, as I was thinking over what she had said. Finally the silence was broken as I said,  
"Tiff, you'll be OK. I've spoken to your father, and he says that you, your half-sister and he do have been storing up enough money to get you through the hard times."

Tiffany looked at me, and I couldn't help but notice the smile that lit up her eyes.

"Thanks, Seto," she finally replied. Then, with that, she gave me a hug. I was a little taken aback at first, but then returned it. After all, I secretly felt I needed it.

After we broke apart, I then said,  
"You're welcome, Tiffany. And thanks for the hug; I needed it."

We then smiled at each other.

Then after we headed back to the fireplace, Donald was there, smiling at the both of us.

"Thanks, Mr. Kaiba," he said.

"You're welcome, Donald," I replied.

Tiffany then whispered into my ear,  
"I'm going to go and see if Eric wants to go shopping with me." Upon noticing my puzzled look, she then explained, "Eric's my half-brother. He's a pretty nice guy, and kind of cool too."

She then left as I went over to where my chair was. Then, Donald and I began discussing ideas for what to do about the recession.

I told him that Mokuba had gotten into the habit of putting himself on a budget, which I felt was a wise idea. Donald agreed, and said that his son, Donald Trump, Jr., was doing a fine job budgeting his money as well.

As we talked into the early evening, I felt a bond of deep understanding with Donald, as we both had businesses to run and family to take care of.

Speaking of budgeting, if you start that habit early in life and are wise with your money, I believe that you will go far, especially when it comes to being a savvy saver and a smart spender.

~Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked reading this oneshot as much as I liked writing it. After all, being smart with your money and budgeting it is a good habit to begin early in life.


End file.
